Legendary Meeting
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: This was my first fic I wrote 3-4 years ago. So yeah, it's short. Crackfic.


**A/N: This was the first fic I have ever written, I posted it on but it was closed since I was only…I don't know 12. So be harsh. Plus it is based on a game me and my two siblings The Unknown Twinkie and lilpurplebird used to play on the trampoline. But still I'm going to rewrite this story when I get around to it. Anyway enjoy, because this is a crackfic.**

A Sudden Meeting

It was just a normal day. The legendaries are going on their business. Mewtwo is wandering around, Rayquaza eating people, Regice making ice, Mew protecting the world, and so forth. Until, Ho-oh calls for a meeting.

"Now I guess you all are wondering why I called you here."

Everyone looked at each other and then Latias said, "Hey, Ho-oh, I was wondering why we're here. Are we going to have a party?" she said delightfully.

"Um no, I called you here for one reason and one reason only."

He paused and everyone looked at each other again, and Ho-oh suddenly appeared looking as a judge.

Mewtwo yelled, "Moron, we're not at a court house, so take off that ridiculous outfit!"

"Mewtwo, that's not nice," Mew said.

"Yeah I know, but HE'S ALWAYS A BIG PAIN TO EVERYONE!" he yelled.

"Mewtwo, you better stop yelling or I'll put you in that room," Ho-oh said while pointing to a door that had a sign that said "Satan".

Everyone gasped.

"So? It doesn't mean anything, you big TURKEY!"

Then Ho-oh grabbed him and threw him in and slammed the door. Then another sign appeared under the other one and now the door said "Satan and Santa Clause." Inside the room, Mewtwo saw Satan and Santa Clause talking.

"Welcome to Hell, we've been waiting for you," Satan smirked.

"Why is Santa Clause here?" Mewtwo asked while pointing to Santa Clause.

Satan looked at the jolly fat fellow. "Well he's keeping me company." Satan paused and then continued, "Well since you're here, you will also keep me company," he said with a smile.

Then out of nowhere, the Joker came and sat down next to Mewtwo.

While Mewtwo is trying to figure out what's going on, let's head back to the meeting.

"So who else want to go in here?" Ho-oh said and opened the door and saw not only Satan and Santa Clause, but The Batman, Jackie Chan, Jack Black, and Yugi. Ho-oh closed the door and look at everyone who had a shocked face on.

"Um...I know it looks bad but I'm sure every thing is under control." Ho-oh said with an embarrass laugh. Just then there's a loud crash and Ho-oh open the door and looked in and saw GODZILLA. Mewtwo and Ho-oh was in shock and Ho-oh closed the door and again everyone was in shock.

After a long time everything got settled the meeting went on.

"All right I'm your leader and your ruler/dictator so you have to obey my rules Ok." Ho-oh said.

"AND WHAT IF WE DON'T?" Rayquaza yelled.

Ho-oh thought for a while and said "Then you get executed."

"Boo, I say we elect a new leader!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Never, and beside you can't because once theirs a dictator no one can remove him."

Everyone had no choice but to get on with the meeting.

"Hey we can still shoot you to get rid of you!" someone yelled.

"You can't and beside I'm a legendary and if I die something terrible will happen." Ho-oh said calmly.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Um, Mewtwo, he's right if a legendaries can't die." Mew told Mewtwo.

"Now as dictator I'm going to force you to watch this video I made." Ho-oh said while holding up a video tape.

"What's that?" Latias ask while pointing to the tape.

"Oh umm...it's a tape about breeding, err, I mean it's a cartoon." Ho-oh said nervously and started to put the tape in.

"Ho-oh you're sick and I say lets elect a new leader!" Mewtwo said.

"Umm...Ho-oh can I be excused." Latias said.

"Sure you can go in that playroom." Ho-oh said.

Latias went in the Playroom and after two hours the breeding video was over and Latias came back to the meeting and sat down next to her brother.

Ho-oh said "Any question on the meeting,"

Mewtwo raised his hand and said "Can we elect a new leader."

Ho-oh did not answer him. "Anyone else, no then let's get started."

"Now time for lunch" he said delightfully.

So while everyone's eating their lunch Ho-oh is doing something inside the meeting house.

"So, Mewtwo what's doing in side?" Latias asked.

"I don't know." Mewtwo replied.

"Well you can read minds right," Latias said.

"Yeah," Mewtwo said annoyingly.

"Well can you read his mind for me," Latias said happily.

"Sorry I can't," Mewtwo said while still annoyed by Latias.

"Why not," Latias said while disappointed.

"Because, I promised Mew that I'll not read minds." Mewtwo said, while had an 'I don't care' look.

"Man, I was hoping Mewtwo would help Me." thought Latias.


End file.
